


Pleasantly Surprised

by selfreliantscientist



Series: Kinkvale Ficathon [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Funsize!Cecil, Kinkvale Ficathon, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfreliantscientist/pseuds/selfreliantscientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is reluctant to move forward with Carlos, but when Carlos finally figures out why, he manages to reassure both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasantly Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mod C on Kinkvale, specifically number three on [this post.](http://kinkvale.tumblr.com/post/91892321812/mod-cs-top-5-very-important-grabby-hands-out-want-the)

After the date, Carlos drove himself home. A Secret Police officer, hidden behind his mailbox, started talking to him.

“Didn’t think we’d be seeing you back here tonight, Mr. Scientist. What, did you blow it?” 

Carlos shot a withering look in the direction of the mailbox, and saw a balaclava-clad form retreating from the force of his glare. Once inside, he sank to the floor, resting his back against the door and holding his face in his hands disconsolately. 

The officer was right. Carlos _had_ blown it. 

His date with Cecil had been going well. So very, very well. Cecil had invited Carlos into his apartment, and there being no crisis that required a scientist’s intervention to save Night Vale, Carlos had accepted. Then Cecil had invited Carlos into his bedroom, and Carlos had, very suavely, he thought, accepted that invitation as well. 

They’d kissed, and touched, and Cecil had, judging by his moans and praises, been enjoying himself very much. When Carlos had reached out and pulled Cecil’s tunic over his head, Cecil had been receptive, guiding Carlos’ hands over his newly bared torso and vocalizing his approval of every touch. 

And when they were both shirtless, Cecil lying beneath Carlos, Carlos sucking a spot on Cecil’s neck that made the broadcaster stretch and moan and press a hand to the back of the scientist’s head to keep him in place, well, Carlos had thought he was doing a pretty damn good job. 

Maybe his downfall was overconfidence. 

All of his advances up to that point had been accepted. He’d wound up just assuming that any further advances would also be accepted. Without really thinking about it, he’d put his hand on the front of Cecil’s pants. 

He remembered vividly the feel of velvet beneath his fingers. To be sure, he’d taken notice of Cecil’s sartorial choices earlier, but the texture had still surprised him when he actually made contact with the fabric. It had surprised him so much, in fact, that he’d been distracted from everything else he was doing and experiencing. 

That was probably the point at which Cecil had turned, and Carlos should have been paying attention, should have noticed that Cecil had ceased moaning in pleasure. Instead, he’d brushed his fingers along the fabric, marveling at how the texture changed depending on whether he stroked up or down. “So soft,” he’d whispered into Cecil’s ear. 

At that point, Cecil had caught Carlos’ hand, and the evening’s activities were curtailed. 

Carlos had apologized. “I don’t want to push you into anything,” he’d added to the apology. “If you want to stop, or to slow down, that’s… it’s fine, really. I just want you to enjoy yourself.” 

Cecil had apologized too, although Carlos wasn’t sure what that apology was for. Then Cecil had rested his head on Carlos’ shoulder, and Carlos, unsure of what to do but fairly certain he should not go back to what he’d been doing before, had settled his arms around Cecil in a light hug. 

“I think maybe we should call it a night,” Cecil had said after a few minutes, so Carlos had collected his shirt and labcoat and gone home. 

He should probably text Cecil. That meant having to figure out what to say in his text, and when to send it. Sending anything before morning seemed insensitive. Cecil probably needed some space. But Carlos didn’t want Cecil to think he was disappointed or angry, so he wanted to get a message to him quickly enough that it wouldn’t seem like he was avoiding the situation. 

He settled on the next morning as the appropriate time to send a text. That still left the open question of _what_ to say, though. He could apologize, but he didn’t want to seem like he was obsessing, or bring back memories of last night if Cecil would rather not think about it. At the same time, he couldn’t say something like “Had a great time last night” because that would belittle Cecil’s discomfort. 

Finally Carlos decided that no acknowledgement of the past needed to be made. He typed a short message and hit Send before he could overthink it. 

_Lunch @ Rico’s? <3_ 

It took over an hour for Cecil to reply. Carlos worried that his boyfriend might still be upset, but he rationalized that Cecil usually woke up late anyway. The important thing, Carlos reminded himself when he finally got the answer, was that Cecil said yes. 

When they met outside Rico’s, Carlos was reassured by the way Cecil smiled and hugged him as if nothing was wrong. He wasn’t confident enough to attempt a kiss after last night’s misstep, but he hugged Cecil back and held the door open for him as they went in. Their conversation focused on Carlos’ experiments and local politics. By the time Cecil had to leave for work, Carlos was fairly certain that he’d done no irreparable damage to their relationship. 

Cecil walked Carlos back to his lab and, in a surprisingly forward move, kissed him goodbye. Hard. It wasn’t at all like previous goodbye kisses, which had been chaste and brief; this was an onslaught. Cecil’s tongue forced its way into Carlos’ mouth, Carlos’ head was pressed between Cecil and the door to his lab, and Cecil’s hands tugged at Carlos’ hair. When Cecil finally pulled away, Carlos found himself gasping for breath.

“Do you want to have dinner? Friday after the mayor’s press conference?” Asked Cecil. 

“Um,” said Carlos between breaths, “Yeah. That sounds great.” 

Cecil grinned and walked back to his car. 

_Definitely_ no irreparable damage to their relationship.

Dinner on Friday was a lovely, romantic affair, complete with candlelight and a shared dessert. Cecil hinted that Carlos would be welcome to accompany him home, but Carlos cited some experiments he wanted to do over the weekend and a need for rest. Seeing Cecil’s disappointment, Carlos kissed him goodnight, much as he’d done on their first date a few weeks before. Though it was more openmouthed and passionate than that previous kiss had been, it was still brief, courteous, and it left Carlos, if not Cecil, desperate for more.

He wouldn’t do any more, though. Not until he’d had time to reassess Cecil’s comfort level, make sure things were okay between them. The last thing he wanted was for Cecil to shut down again.

A week later, Carlos found himself in Cecil’s apartment again. They’d stopped at the White Sand Ice Cream Shop, but the crowd had been too rambunctious to carry on a conversation, so Cecil had recommended they take their ice cream back to his place and finish the date there. Carlos agreed without giving it any thought.

So there he was, sitting on Cecil’s couch, slurping pomegranate-blueberry sorbet while Cecil licked at a caramel swirl, when it hit him that perhaps he’d gone too far, too fast once again. His eyes focused on Cecil’s tongue as it followed a ribbon of caramel. He really wanted to see what other things that tongue could follow.

Carlos pushed those thoughts out of his head until they’d both finished their ice cream. As soon as they’d finished, though, Cecil tossing the last bit of cone into his mouth as he crawled across the couch and into Carlos’ lap, Carlos knew he would have to say something.

“Cecil?”

“Hm?” The broadcaster hummed, kissing Carlos’ neck.

“Do you want to have sex tonight?”

Cecil froze. “Um…” He pulled away from Carlos. “Do you want to?” Carlos couldn’t tell what emotions Cecil was feeling as he returned the question.

“I do,” he said, “But only if you’re definitely ready. I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“Um,” Cecil said again, “I don’t know.”

“Then let’s not,” said Carlos.

“But you want to!”

“I want to make you happy, Cecil. Whatever I have to do… or not do… for that to happen. Okay?”

Cecil rested his forehead against Carlos’. “But it’s not like I don’t want to have sex with you. I’m just nervous. And I don’t think I’m going to get any less nervous as time goes on. So if you keep waiting for me to be comfortable, you’ll just keep waiting forever and I’ll keep putting it off and we’ll never actually get to do it.”

“Okay,” said Carlos. “So let’s talk about it. What is it that makes you nervous?”

“Hoo boy,” said Cecil, drawing away from Carlos and sitting back on the couch.

“I… if you really don’t want to tell me, I can respect that,” said Carlos.

“No, it’s just… ugh, it’s like, okay. So there’s this thing that I’m nervous about. And because I’m nervous about it I’m hesitant to have sex with you. But… telling you about it doesn’t actually make it any less embarrassing. So I’m just as nervous about telling you as I would be about having sex.”

Carlos nodded. “All right,” he said, “I can accept that. Is there anything I can do that would help?” 

Cecil whined at Carlos’ earnest expression. “I don’t know. You’re already being so wonderful… Heavens, could you _get_ any more understanding?” 

Carlos smiled. “I don’t know, but I’ll keep trying.” 

“Heh. I wish more people were like you.” 

“I don’t! Then I’d have competition.” 

“Hm.” Cecil held Carlos’ hand in his own. For the next few minutes they sat together, contemplating their situation. “You know-” Cecil started to say. 

“I think-” said Carlos at the same time.

“You first,” said Cecil. 

“I think maybe I should go home, and give you some space to decide things on your own.” 

Cecil’s face fell. “Oh. I was going to say that I felt like maybe I was ready to show you. The thing that I’m nervous about, that is.” 

“Are you sure?” Asked Carlos. 

“Nothing is sure,” said Cecil, “Not even existence. But I know I want to get this off my chest. Is that okay with you?” 

“Absolutely.” 

Cecil rose from the couch, and helped Carlos to his feet. “We should probably do this in the bedroom,” he said, leading Carlos to the room where things had gone so badly wrong just a couple of weeks before. Once there, Cecil started removing his shirt. 

“I have seen you shirtless before,” Carlos pointed out. 

“It’s easier to show you if I’m not wearing a shirt. Or, um, or pants,” he added, kicking off his shoes and socks. “Not wearing pants is kind of essential to showing you, the shirt’s more… incidental.” 

Cecil started to unfasten his pants, and Carlos’ mind raced. Cecil was nervous about showing him… something. All sorts of possibilities popped into Carlos’ head. Cecil could be transgendered… which would certainly be a shock, and Carlos wasn’t entirely sure how he would react to that, but he hoped he could manage to be open and supportive. Of course, this was Night Vale. Cecil may be nervous about revealing some unfortunate and scientifically implausible medical condition. 

“Okay,” said Cecil, “Here I go.” He pushed down his pants and underwear, stepping out of them and standing bare in front of Carlos. He hid his face in his hands. 

Carlos hoped his sigh of relief wasn’t audible. Cecil’s anatomy held no unpleasant surprises at all, just standard male genitalia from what Carlos could tell. Carlos touched Cecil’s arm. “Cecil?” 

“What?” Cecil asked, voice muffled behind his hands. 

“Are you going to tell me what you were nervous about?” 

Cecil lowered his hands from his face. “Isn’t it obvious?” He gestured downward. “I’m tiny!” 

To be sure, Cecil was on the small side. Carlos wasn’t in any position to take precise measurements, but he’d guess at a little longer than two inches.

“Wait, Cecil, are you… were you worried I’d be disappointed that you have a small penis?” 

“Well, aren’t you?” 

“Cecil.” Carlos took his boyfriend’s face in his hands, looking him straight in the eye. “Your penis is beautiful.”

“You’re just saying that.” 

“I _mean_ it. Why did you ever assume I’d think otherwise?” 

“Everyone else did. They said it was puny, or sad, or at best, _cute.”_  

“Well I say it’s lovely. Can I touch it?” 

“What?” Cecil blinked in shock. 

Carlos smiled. “I’d really like to touch it. If that’s okay with you.” 

“I… um… okay,” Cecil squeaked. 

Keeping one hand on Cecil’s cheek, Carlos reached down with the other, encircling Cecil’s cock with his fingers. He kept his wrist steady, letting his fingers gently stroke from base to tip. The soft flesh grew firmer with the attention. “Absolutely _gorgeous,_ ” said Carlos. 

Cecil gripped Carlos’ shoulder. “Do… do you really mean that?” 

“Of course I do,” said Carlos. His hand kept up the soft stroking motion, and Cecil clung to him. “Cecil…” he hesitated. 

“What is it, Carlos?” Cecil whispered in his ear. 

“Can I suck it?” 

Cecil pulled back, staring at Carlos with wide, surprised eyes. “You want to?”

“God yes,” affirmed Carlos. “Would that be okay?” 

“Um, yeah,” said Cecil, a shy smile forming on his lips, “I think I’d like that.” 

“Sit down.” Carlos backed Cecil up a step, directing him to sit just on the edge of his bed. Then he knelt between Cecil’s legs, resting his hands on Cecil’s hips and beaming up at him.

He nuzzled the crease of Cecil’s thigh, first, letting Cecil’s penis brush against his cheek. Bringing his lips in contact with the member, he kissed it, opening his lips just enough for a quick dart of his tongue. 

Cecil’s hands settled in Carlos’ hair. Carlos opened his mouth fully, pressing his lips to the base of Cecil’s cock. The fingers in his hair tightened. 

Carlos found that he could, with Cecil in his mouth, lick along the entirety of his length, and that when he did, Cecil twitched in the loveliest way. Carlos attempted to swirl his tongue as best he could, despite being woefully out of practice. Apparently he was doing well enough, because Cecil jerked his hips forward. “Sorry!” Said Cecil. 

Carlos pulled off and grinned up at his boyfriend. “Don’t be sorry,” he said. “In fact, you can do that again if you want. Did it feel good?” 

Cecil nodded. 

“Go ahead then.” Carlos opened his mouth, but this time just took the tip of Cecil’s penis inside, before looking up at Cecil in invitation. Cecil adjusted his grip on Carlos’ hair and pressed forward, pushing his cock over Carlos’ lips and teeth and tongue. He held Carlos in place as he moved, pushing in and out. On one thrust, Carlos _sucked_ , keeping it up until Cecil had nearly drawn out. 

“Perfect! Carlos, your mouth is so perfect. _You’re_ perfect. _Oh_.” He moaned when Carlos did it again.

Carlos could taste the change as Cecil drew closer to orgasm, fluid leaking out as his body cleared the way for ejaculation. He began to suck harder, encouraging, and then suddenly Cecil thrust more forcefully than he had before. 

“Mercy!” Cried Cecil, as Carlos swallowed the torrent of ejaculate that spilled into his mouth. 

Carlos pulled off, grinning up at Cecil. “Cecil,” he said, “Out of all the penises in the world, yours is definitely my favorite.” 

“Oh, Carlos!” Cecil brought a hand up to his mouth. 

Carlos rose from where he’d been keeling to sit next to Cecil on the bed. He wrapped an arm around Cecil. 

“...Wait,” said Cecil. “What about your penis?”  


Carlos shrugged. “That one’s a close second.” 

Cecil turned to face him. “I meant, maybe you should let me spend some time getting to know your penis, because I have a feeling it might just be _my_ favorite.”


End file.
